Ultimo X (Game)
Ultimo X is the first game in the Ultimo X series and is about Ultimo X and his team members trying to defeat demons and villains. Setting The story takes place in over twenty different locations in the world. Ultimo X is the main character and is the most played throughout the game. There will be about over nintey missions and over thirty chapters and will be the best in the Ultimo universe to come out. Characters Characters Story Mode Union City First Visit *Mission 1: Escape the bank from the F.B.I. Ultimo X has robbed the bank he must escape it. This shows the player how to play as well. *Mission 2: Have sex. Have sex by either playing as Ultimo X or Christina. *Mission 3: Boss Battle - Raba & Red. When Ammo introduces Ultimo X and Christina to the genetically enhanced animals, they think that Ultimo X is going to kill them, so they decide to fight Ultimo X and Christina while Dr. Ammo hides under desks. *Mission 4: Demon Hunt I - Hunt for demons in the sewers by playing as Christina. A total of 20 are hiding down in the sewers. *Mission 5: Demon Hunt II - Ultimo X searches for demons along with Raba in the Streets of Union. There are over 60 demons hiding and attacking along with a Boss Battle - General Fang. *Mission 6: Demon Hunt III - Red goes and tries to prove himself that he could fight demons. Unlucky for him, he must fight the Super Demons before they kill him. *Mission 7: All-Star Shoot Off - Ultimo X and the other go on a break and watch the basketball game. Ultimo X boos the home team, the Wolves, and then the all-star player, Basket Wolf, says e wants to play him in a game, Ultimo X accepts and they do a one-on-one competition. *Mission 8: Owlman tries to find Ultimo X, the player gets to control Owlman for the first and only time fighting police, swat, and gangsters along the way. *Mission 9: The player must have sex again, but now the player must get a higher score then last time. *Mission 10: Boss Battle - Owlman. Ultimo X must defeat the Owlman. Second Visit *Mission 31: *Mission 32: *Mission 33: *Mission 34: *Mission 35: *Mission 36: *Mission 37: *Mission 38: *Mission 39: *Mission 40: The Final Battle: Boss Battle - Sgt. Cammando. The player must fight Sgt. Cammando, demons, military units, and mechas. **The first part of this last mission is to play as the Owlman ans demons follow you and you must send the demons to attack certain parts of the city. Olwman fights military units and mechas along the way also running into Sgt. Cammando. The player must defeat Sgt. Cammando. **The second part is when playing as Stone where he is getting rid of all the demons that were sent by Owlman. **The last part revolves around the Ultimo team where their base is attacked by demons. They soon defeat them then military units come and they must fight them. The team then meets Cammando who says sorry for that, but he is ordering the team to turn themselves in, but they refuse. They then go chasing after Cammando who is headed to his ultimate weapon to get the team arrested. They fight demons, military units, and mechas along the way. Ultimo X then sees the giant mecha which Sgt. Cammando is controlling to fight the team. Wild Wild West *Mission 11: Ultimo X arrives in the Wild West and he's in a small town and he goes exploring. He winds up in a bar where there's a fight going on. Ultimo X breaks it up and challenges both of them to a fight. Ultimo defeats them and more cowboys start to come in and start to fight him. He defeats all of them then a cowboy named, Black Jack, fights him eventually defeating him to. *Mission 12: *Mission 13: *Mission 14: *Mission 15: *Mission 16: *Mission 17: *Mission 18: *Mission 20: Boss Battle - Stallion. Stallion is seen stealing gold from the Indian's gold mines. Red-Eye and Ultimo X are told about this and they then find him and fight him. Stallion is hung after the battle and the Indians receive their gold back and thank Red-Eye and Ultimo X and say if they ever need help, they could count on them. Pirate Cove *Mission 21: Boss Battle - Skeletor. Ultimo X and Christina arrive to the Pirate's Cove. They are on a pirate ship and out of nowhere, Skeletor points a sword in Ultimo X's face. He then challenges them for his ship. Skeletor is assisted by Undead pirates. After Skeletor is defeated, Skeletor invites them to join the crew, and they accept. *Mission 22: *Mission 23: *Mission 24: *Mission 25: *Mission 26: *Mission 27: *Mission 28: *Mission 29: *Mission 30: Boss Battle - Stentch Beard. Stentch Beard is raiding against Skeletor in this battle of pirates. Ultimo X sees that Stentch Beard has captured Christina. Ultimo X gets filled with rage and then transforms into the Beast. Skeletor also joins Beast to bring back Christina. Multiplayer In multiplayer, people could face off in different matches from fighting, to shooting, to assassinating. *Assassinate - See which player could get to the target and kill him/her first. *Fight Club - Fight one another in a match like Ultimo X Fighter. *Target Practice - Practice by hitting the targets in under a certain time limit. *Destroy - Destroy buildings and see who's done the fastest. *Shoot Club - Shoot and battle each other. *Challenge - A different version of fight club where it has the combat style of story mode and the player must fight enemies from it. Gameplay Ultimo X is played as an over-the-shoulder, third-person perscective action-adventure game. The player controls Ultimo X and his teamates as they travel and fight demons and other things. In addition to running, jumping and crouching, Ultimo is also able to glide from heights using his wings. Special objects with which Ultimo and others can interact, either directly or using various gadgets gained over the course of the game, are also highlighted. In some sections of the game, the detective mode is augmented to detect compounds, fingerprints, and other clues, which are used to direct the player to the next location to explore. Gadgets for Red include the, an explosive compound sprayer and detonator, grappling gun, and a frequency scanner that can be used to overload security panels. Some of these can be used both during normal exploration of the game world as well as in combat. The game world, though presented in a linear path, allows for exploration at any time, and recently acquired gadgets can often be used to access areas that were previously inaccessible. Including challenge levels that tests the player's skill at the game's free-form and "predatory" combat system, as well as character bios, patient interviews and detailed character trophies. The game uses a "Freeflow" combat system, accomplished by using three primary buttons: attack, stun and counter to emphasize the primarily-physical system of combat that Ultimo X and the others employs. Additionally, Ultimo is able to use animal powers and his water bending as supplemental combat tools which can help to extend combos. Countering opponent's attacks can also extend this combo; a brief indicator is shown when playing at lower difficulties to indicate when an opponent is ready to attack. By chaining regular and counter-attacks in combos, the player can build up a special experience point multiplier, which increases further if timed well. When this surpasses a specific threshold, the player then has access to an additional special attack that can quickly take down a single foe. Ultimo along with the others can take damage from his foes, and can be knocked out or killed should it fall too low; when combat is completed, they regain a portion of their health related to the experience earned in combat. The player can also employ "Predator"-type tactics through stealth to improve the odds in their favor. This includes silent takedowns by sneaking up on foes, dropping from overhead perches and snatching a foe into mid-air, or using the explosive compound on destructible objects to knock foes off their feet. Some areas feature sections that require the player to employ these tactics to avoid alerting henchmen and failing to meet an objective. Harder areas, such as the Extreme challenge maps, put explosives on gargoyles generally used to escape out of sight, requiring players to be more stealthy and cautious of their surroundings. Sequals Main *Ultimo X II *Ultimo X III: Love Lost Inferno *Ultimo X IV *Ultimo X V: New Breed *Ultimo X VI *Ultimo X Origins - Prequal Spin-Offs *Ultimo Sports Category:Ultimo Games Category:Video Games